things change but our Relationships won't, I hope
by BlackLabradorGirl
Summary: Felicia, likes her life despite the fact she's hated by the children in her area, she has loving parents and two best friends, thats all she needs to be happy in her eyes but when her letter for her first year of Hogwarts arrives, she gets a shock that turns her life upside down she feels hurt and betrayed but more good comes out of it than bad but can she ever forgive her mum?
1. Severus and Lily

I woke one morning and dressed in: cgi/set?id=59197787 I headed down stairs and into the kitchen

"Morning mum, Morning dad" I smiled, I grabbed some toast, buttered it and sat eating at the dining table. I decided to go out for a bit, as I went out I saw the neighbour kids glare at me and give me odd looks I rolled my eyes, I was used to this behaiviour, I have always been a bit of a loner as most of the girls who lived near me thought I wasn't normall as I wasn'ty into the things that most girls were. I hated make up, dresses and skirts and I didn't talk about boys didn't have anything to do with me because I knew more about cars and motorbikes than they did, I was tougher than they were and faster and I stood up for myself.

I had two friends I spoke to though Severus and Lily. I went and grabbed my broomstick and walked to my friends house. I came outside a house that had perfect laws and everything was neat and tidy. I knocked on the door. It was answered by a girl with brown hair.

"Hello Tuney" I grinned

"Hello Felicia" Petunia replied

"Weres Red?" I smiled

"Lily Felicia's here" Petunia called and a fiery red haired girl came to the door

"Hey Red" I grinned

"Hey Fel" Lily smiled back her emrald green eyes sparkling emrald green.

"So are we going to call for Sev?" I asked

"Of Course" Lily smiled "See you Tuney"

"Yer See you Tuney" I grinned

"Bye" Petunia muttered and walked off

"What's up with her?" I asked

"She's been like that with me scince I came back from Hogwarts" Lily sighed as we walked

"Ah, I see, Well no matter the holidays are almost over" I smiled

"Yer another year of me and Sev having to put up with Potter and Gang again" Lily grumbled as we approached our friends house.

"Cheer up Lils, I should be starting this year, I'll get Potter to back off, after all I am the best at scaring people off and I have a mischeivious streak" I grinned knocking on the door

"That true Potter and friends will run a 1000 miles when you finish with themn" Lily said also grinning as the door opened

"Doesn't everyone" Smirked a black haired bo at the door

"Very funny Sev" I snapped pushing him playfully

"So who's she scaring away this time?" Severus smiled at Lily

"Potter" Lily chuckled

"Urgh can you make sure however you do it, that it's painfull and or humiliating? please Fel" Severus asked

"I'll see what I can do" I laughed and so did Lily

"So where to?" Severous asked smiling

"Let's go to the field I want to practice my quidditch skills" I smiled

"Let's go then" Lily smiled

We headed to a field surrpounded by trees.

. 

I had grabed a bat and a large ball and Severus had gotten his broomstick.

Lily sat under the shade of the trees me and Severus flew up into the air on our brooms flying around. Severus threw the ball in one direction and I would fly and hit it with the bat back at him, he would catch it and throw it in a different direction and we would do the same again, while lily read her book and watched us.

I hit the ball with such force that as Severus caught it he fell of his broom, I flew and caaught him

"You ok Sev?" I laughed

"Fine" Severus said also laughing "Your going to make your house team for sure"

"Thanks Sev" I smiled, I placed him on the ground next to Lily then flew and got his broom . I then flew back down and sat on the other side of Severus. We sat talking until it got dark. I walked Severus home, then Lily, Then I headed home my self and went to bed.


	2. The Truth Come Out

I got up and put on: cgi/set?id=59263062 then went down stairs, I spent the day sunbathing on the garden. Mum and dad called me in for tea.

"Hey Smells good" I smiled

"Thank You Sweetie" My said Happily

"Don't call me that it's too girly" I grumble when an owl landed in front of me, I took the letter and saw the seal on the back of the envelope I recognised it as Hogwarts Crest, but when I looked at the front I frowned.

"What's wrong darling?" Dad asked

"This is addressed to Miss. F. I. Lupin" I said confused, I saw mum and dad exchanged looks that said they had something to tell me, my stomach dropped and I pushed my plate of food away "What's going on?"

"Sweetie the thing is I'm not your real dad" My dad or rather Jack said

"So my names a lie I'm not actually a Fernly?" I said

"Your last names not Fernly" Mum said looking worried

"Tell me the truth, all of it now" I said trying to stay calm when I felt like my world was about to fall apart around me.

"Your real name is Felicia Idris Lupin, I met your real dad when me and Jack were on a bit of a break from each other, your other dad was also on a break forom his Wife, We ended up dating, after about three months we decided it wasn't going to work out we were both still in love with our partners so we decided to go our seperate ways, not long after I returned I learnt I was pregnant, I told Jack everything adn he stood by me. When I told your dad he told his wife and she stood by him, They wanted to be involve but I wanted to raise you with Jack. I put Lupin down as your last name and raised you as a Fernly. Yor dad tried to get in touch but we moved and changed our phone number because we wanted it to be just the three of us" Mum Explained

"Is there anything else I should know?" I asked calm on the outside after my world had crumbled to pieces it felt like only Lily and Severus were the only things in my life that weren't a lie.

"Your Father has a son a year older than you" Jack said both of them had hung there heads.

"Surely you knew I would find out eventually" I snapped

"We hoped you wouldn't" Mum mumbled

"you have lied to me, Jack isn't my dad" I said

"I am, I raised you as my own" Jack said

"IT WASN'T YOUR PLACE, MY FATHER WANTED A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME AND YOU TWO DENIEED IT HIM AND THEREFORE DENIED ME NOT ONLY MY REAL FATHER BUT A HALF BROTHER AS WELL, I HATE YOU FOR THIS AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" I screamed, I stormed off upstairs, grabbed my trunk and preformed an undetectable extension charm without a wand as I didn't have one yet. I put as much of my stuff in it as I possible could, dragged it downstairs into the garage and attached it to my motorbike.

"What are you doing?" Mum asked

"LEAVING" I snapped

"You can;t mum argued

"WATCH ME" I screamed, I got onto my bike:

. 

I drove off not caring how late it was and found myself outside Lily's house, tears streaming down my face feeling betrayed, lied to and hurt. I went and knocked on the door, Lily answered and I wiped my eyes, I never cried, not once, until now.

"Fel your crying, come on in take a seat in the living room" Lily said and I walked in, I caught sight of myself in the mirror my make up had streaked badly.

"Can you put my motorbike away please Lily?" Asked my voice weak from crying, Lily nodded and Dissapeared, I sank onto the sofa not long after Lily returned

"MUM, DAD, FELS HERE SHE'S CRYING" Lily yelled and almost straight away Mr and Mrs Evans was in the room, Lily and Mrs Evans was sat either side of me looking worried as I had never cried before

"What's happpened dear?" Mrs Evans asked so I told them every thing I had learnt that day.

"Can I stay here for a while, While I get in touch with my real dad please?" I asked

"Of course Felicia, you can stay as long as you need, you know we think of you like family" Mr Evans smiled

"Thank you, I think I'm going to got to bed now, I'm exhausted" I said standing up the others nodded I went upstairs and washed my make up off, took of my jewelry, change into some pajamas and Pretty much fell onto my bed in Lily's room, It was mine as it was only there for when I stayed at Lily's.

_AN: I can't seem to post links to my outfits so for the outfits please look for thepredator on and look for outfits that say (Felicia)...they will say what each one is like the one for this chapter is called: going to lily's (Felicia)_

_I will write polyvore:(then the name of the oufit) when I put a new outfit so you can find them... **Sorry for the trouble**_

**_Also I do not own any of the characters or places they are all taken from J.k Rowlings Series "Harry Potter" (except Felicia) thanks for reading_**


	3. Letters to James, Remus and Mr Lupin

I woke up and looked out the window, to the back garden I saw Lily floating on a red lilo on her pool, looking thoughtfull as she often did, I got up and decided to join her putting on: _Polyvore: Swimming with Lily_ (Felicia) I headed downstairs, out onto the garden and slipped into the pool. I swam to the dark purple Lilo, that was near Lily.

"Morning Fel" Lily smiled

"Hey Red, it's quite where is everyone?" I asked

"Mum and Dad are working and Petunia is stopping at her friends this weeking" Lily said the thoughtfull look not leaving her face

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"You said your dad was a Lupin and he had a son my age yeah?" Lily asked

"Yeah where you going with this Red?" I said confused

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to have to dig out those letters Potter's been sending me and send a Reply" Lily sighed and jumped into the water, I followed

"Why?" I asked

"You'll see" Lily smiled I followed her up to her room where she grabbed a envalope, some parchment, a quill and some ink and began to write I watched

**_Dear Potter_**

**_Your persistance in persuing me over the holidays as well as at school has actually proved usefull (For me not you) I was wondering if Remus was at yours? I have a friend who needs to talk to him about something. _**

**_From_**

**_Lily Evans _**

She then pulled a box from under her bed and opened it, it contained letters all from James Potter.

"Why did you keep them? I thought you don't like him" I asked as I read over the letter and she wrote James Potter's address on the envelope

"Hey do you want my help or not?" Lily said with a look that said 'Well then? do you?'

"Fine but who's Remus?" I asked again

"Remus is a boy in my year who is friends with Potter, his last name is Lupin, I figure it might be more than a coincedence" Lily said as she attached it to her owl cookie

"Great thinking Red" I smiled as she sent her owl on it's way

We headed back to the pool and swam for a while play fighting in the cool water, laughing and joking, I pushed my true feeling back inside and locking them away where they couldn't be seen. It wasn't long when Lilys owl landed on the side of the pool. I swam to the side and dried my hands on my towel, took the letter and opened it.

_**To my Dearest Lily Flower **_

_**Remus is indeed staying at my house, He is very curious as to what your friend wishes to speak to him about.**_

_**I must admit, I was a little dissapionted that you were only writing to get in touch with Remus for your friend, but at least it's a start.**_

_**Yours Sincerly **_

_**James Potter **_

I took out a quill, ink parchment and envelope and began writting my own letter addressing it to Remus but to Jame's address.

_**Dear Remus Lupin**_

_**I am writing to inquire of your father Mr Lupin, It is my Belief that he once knew my mother, that is if your father is John Lupin.**_

_**I would much apreciate it, if you were to send me a letter containing your address, as I have matters to discuss with him that are of high importance.**_

_**Yours Sinceraly Felicia Idris.**_

I sent of the letter without putting down my last name as there was the chance that if he was my brother that he did not know he had a sister. I sent Cookie off with the letter and went back to Lily and told her what was in James Potter's letter it was now a matter of waiting. After a few hours me and Lily cooked ourselves dinner we were sat eating when two owls flew back in. I opened the letter Cookie was holding first it contained Remus' address.

I quickly ran and got my letter stuff and began writing a letter to the man who could very well be my father.

_**Dear Mr Lupin**_

_**I am writing to talk to you about me and my mother, it is my belief you may remember a women called Dayna Fernly, She was on a break from her husband, I know during that time she met someone with the name John Lupin, I wonder if this was you?**_

_**Yours sincerly **_

_**Felica **_

I quickly wrote it and sent it off. I then took the other letter which was from James asking what we were up to so I wrote back telling him we were having tea soaking wet from Swimming and still in our swimsuites and sent it to James, with a smirk, I now only had to wait for a response from Remus' dad.


	4. letters between Father and daughter

After Dinner me and Lily decided to sunbathe I had just turned onto my stomach when I felt an owl land on my back I felt it pecking at the string of my bikini top, I rolled onto my back making the owl get of and sat up my bikini top falling down in the process I let out a little squeal, Lily looked at me as I pulled my Bikini top back up and tie it of and laughed.

"Oh shut it red who's owl is it anyway?" I asked

"No Idea read the letter" Lily shrugged I opened the letter.

**_Dear Felicia _**

**_So your friends with Young miss Evans that would explain the formal tone of the letter, I am curious as I haven't met any girl called Felicia at school Let alone a friend of Lily's, So I was wondering if we have seen you around How... I mean around school before?_**

**_Yours sincerely _**

**_Sirius Black_**

"So who's owl is it?" Lily grinned as I tried to stop it from pulling at my bikini strap again.

"Well the letter is from Sirius Black so I assume it's his" I said

"I shoud of guessed" Lily chuckled, As I grabbed stuff to reply annoyed

_**Dear Sirius Black **_

_**Yes I am friends with Lily, but the letter is only formal as I do not know you, James or Remus, No you haven't seen me at Hogwarts as I am starting this year. Oh and if this owl is yours, If it carries on like this I'll have to kill the damn thing, just a warning if you get a different owl turn up one day it's because this one will be having a permanent dirt nap. **_

_**From **_

_**Felicia**_

I gave it to the owl and it flew off to go back to Sirius. I Looked at Lily who was smiling. I smiled back and laid back down on my stomach, basking in the warm summer sun.

"I would say I'm glad to see you happy today if I didn't know you better and knew you were just keeping everything bottled up" Lily said Seriously

"You know it's how I cope with things, I don't like complaining as I know there are people out there who have things worse than me" I said we continued to talk. Me and Sirius were exchanging letters, every time his owl Pulled at my bikini strap, which was slight amusing but mostly annoying. After hours Cookie, Lily's owl returned with a letter in its beak.

_**Dear Felicia**_

_**I indeed remember Dayna Fernly, I think I may know what you are talking about, but I would like to hear what you have to say first. **_

_**Yours sincerely **_

_**John Lupin**_

I smiled and quickly got stuff to send my reply.

**_Dear Mr Lupin_**

**_Dayna Fernly is my mum. I recently got my Hogwarts acceptance letter but instead of saying Miss. F. I. Fernly as I thought it said Miss. F. I. Lupin, I told my mum and in turn was told the truth that Jack Fernly was not my real dad but instead that you are. I was told you wanted to be a part of my life, I was just wondering if that was still the case as I would very much like to build a relationship up with you. _**

**_Yours sincerely _**

**_Felicia Idris Lupin_**

I sent it of by the time I had figured out how best to word it, I sent off the letter nervous for the reply, Mr and Mrs Evans had returned. We sat eating tea, I wasn't really eating much at all but instead pushing my food around my plate.

"What's the matter Felicia?" Mrs Evans asked ]

"Nothing Mrs Evans I'm fine" I said

"Felicia your barely eating" Mrs Evans said

"yer you normally have a wolves appetite" Mr Evans joked, I tried to force a life, I always faked a laugh, they didn't know the half of it.

"I got in touch with my dad today I'm just nervous about the reply" I told them Mr and Mrs Evans just nodded. I was getting ready for bed when there was a tap on the window, It was Cookie back with a reply.

_**Dear Felicia **_

_**What you have been told is true, I am your dad. I wanted you to have a relationship with me and still do, would you like to meet soon. I was thinking maybe I could meet you at the Leaky cauldron and take you to get your school things if you haven't already gotten them and if you want to of course **_

_**Love Dad (I hope putting dad already is too soon)**_

I looked it over and smiled. Lily came into the room after having a shower, as she came in I hugged her I showed her the letter and she read it as I wrote my reply.

_**Dear Dad **_

_**It's fine putting dad after all that's what you are I would love to meet up with you to get my things, Is this monday okay?**_

_**Yours sincerely **_

_**Felicia **_

I sent of my reply. After I sent it off me and Lily went to sleep.

* * *

I woke the next morning to tapping on the window I groaned as I didn't do early mornings, I heard Lily get up and head to the window, I heard her slide the window open and the flap of wings as something flew in. I sat up.

"Cookie's here" Lily said as I heard that I spun onto my back, as I slept on my stomach and sat bolt upright, I flicked on my bedside lamp and took, the letter from Lily's owl. Dad had said that was fine and told me a time to meet him I sent cookie back with only three words _See you there. _I then decided to get more sleep as even Lily agreed it was too early to get up. I fell asleep happy and excited at the idea of meeting my real dad.

* * *

_AN: Hey guys thanks for reading, please comment...Oh and sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I've never been good with punctuation or spelling._


	5. Meeting up with dad

It was Monday, I got up and went to had a shower I then dried and got changed _Polyvore: Meeting dad_ (Felicia)

I Made my way downstairs grabbed a quick breakfast said goodbye to Lily as she was the only one there, her parents were working and Petunia was still at her friends. I had flu powder so I used that to get to the Leaky cauldron.

"Hello Fel" the Barman Tom Smiled

"Hey Tom" I smiled

"Your mum told me about whats happened, she's worried about you, you know" Tom said he was an old family friend.

"Yer well she should of thought about that sooner, speaking of which I'm supposed to be meeting my real dad is he here?" I asked

"Over there" Tom said pointing out a man with sandy brown hair similar to my own, I nodded and went over to the man.

"Mr Lupin?" I asked nervously

"Felicia?" He said looking up at me I smiled and nodded "I got you a butterbeer"

"Thank you" I smiled

"So what do you want to talk about?" dad asked

"Errm...What's Remus like? I know a bit about him because Lily knows him from school that's how I got your address but I didn't tell him I was his sister or anything because I didn't know whether he knew or not" I said

"He doesn't know but only because we didn't think it was worth hurting him by telling him he had a baby sister but he wasn't allowed to see her, he's quite smart, you sort of look like him, Actually here's a picture" Dad said passing me one there were two boys with black hair with him "It's a recent one"

"I'm assuming the two black haired boys are Potter and Black?" I said questioningly  
"Yeah, James and Sirius are great for him they know everything about him and still stick by him" dad smiled

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked

"Well, I'd rather not go into it yet if that's ok it's a sensative subject" Dad frowned he looked like he wanted to tell me

"That's fine, I brought some photos of me growing up" I said showing him pictures, he chuckled as he saw one

"What happened?" dad asked showing the picture of me, Lily and Petunia covered in Blue slime, Me and Lily were laughing but Petunia looked mad

"Oh I convinced Lily to help me prank her Sister but we got ourselves as well, it was our first prank that's why it didn't go so well" I said with a smile

"Remus' friends are pranksters" Dad Laughed

"I heard" I said chuckling we sat talking for ages we then walked around Diagon Alley, We got all my school stuff, including my wand. Then we sat down at fortisque's and dad bought us an ice cream each.

"So hows your mum and step-dad?" Dad asked

"Worried" I said

"Why?" Dad asked

"I left, I've been stopping at a friends since I found out the truth, I can't stand to look at them right now, I can't live with them knowing they lied to me" I said

"it may be a bit soon but would you like to come and live with me, I'll have to clear it with Olivia first but i'm sure she won't mind and then you can meet her. We'll deal with Remus once you've settled down" Dad suggested

"I'd love that" I smiled happily, I know I didn't really know him well, but I have always been quick to adapt to my situation.

"I'll clear it with Olivia tonight and Pick you up tomorrow" Dad beamed. He offered me a lift back to Lily's, which I accepted and the two of us chatted all the way there.

"Are you sure Olivia will be ok me living with you?" I asked as we pulled up outside Lily's and we both got out of the car.

"She was pleased when I got the letter saying you wanted to see me, she'll be happy for you to say" Dad said with a smile as he went to knock

"No need I'll see you tomorrow, I'll explain to Mr and Mrs Evans" I said happily and stopping him from knocking

"Ok then" He smiled and set off, I watched him drive off, I stood looking down the road for a minute then went inside to tell Lily the good news.

* * *

_An: thanks for reading hope you enjoy, please let me know you think. Also to say I do not own any characters, they all belong to J. (Although I don't know what Remus' parents were called so I just put a random name) _


	6. Moving into dads

I woke early the next morning, tired, after I had told Lily and her family that I was going to stay with my dad, I packed all my stuff and sat listening to music until it got late, they were all fast asleep when I decided to try and get some sleep. I showered and got changed. _Polyvore: Moving to dads_ (Felicia)I got up and checked I had everything packed again. I then headed downstairs with my things, I sat talking to Lily and her family being a weekend all were there. When there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, it might be Sev" Lily said jumping to her feet and heading to the door Severus had been around often to hang out "Oh, hello, please come in"

We looked to the door as we did Lily came in followed by my dad, i jumped to my feet ain smiled at him which he returned.

"Thank you for letting Felicia stay here Mr and Mrs Evans" Dad smiled

"No problem she's practically family" Mrs Evan smiled.

"Are you ready to go Felicia?" Dad asked

"yes" I said happily as a knock came at the door. Lily went to answer it, I got my things and me and dad Headed off as I was leaving I saw Severus I gave them both a hug told them I would see them at school, then me and dad said off to his house.

* * *

Soon we were at my dad's house, Dad took my things indoors. I followed him into the house he lead me to the main room where a woman with fair hair stood

"You must be Felicia" she smiled

"And you must be Mrs Lupin" I nodded

"Please call me Olivia" She said happily

"Ok" I smiled

"I'll show you around" dad said and led me up stairs, he showed me his "we only have the one bathroom though, it's only a small house"

"It's fine I always hated my house being so big" I said he then showed me my room

"We'll decorate it to your tastes" Dad said as I looked over the room I nodded "The room next to yours is Remus' room"

"Cool" I said he showed me the rest off the house.

"Felicia, John teas ready" Olivia called

"Smells Great Olivia" I said happily.

"thank you Felicia" She smiled we sat talking for a while. When Remus was mentioned. I suddenly felt an intruder, this was Remus' home, I didn't know whether or not he would want me around, or if he would like me.

"Are you ok Felicia?" Dad asked

"Just worried about how Remus will react, when are we telling him?" I asked

"We write to him and ask him to come home for the rest of the holidays tomorrow and don't worry it'll be fine" Olivia said as she started to write a letter. Soon I was laid on the be in my new room but sleep wouldn't come I was nervous about meeting my half brother and how he would react, it was the first time I was truly nervous.


	7. Heading to Hogwarts

I laid in bed, I was surprised how much sleep I got that night, I was laid on my side facing the window when I heard whispered words that I couldn't make out the words.

"YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME I HAD A SISTER!" I heard a boy yell they must of told Remus

"We thought we would never see her" I heard dad say

"YOU SHOULD'VE FOUGHT FOR THE RIGHT TO SEE HER, THAT WOMAN HAD NO RIGHT TO STOP US SEEING HER!" I heard Remus yell again. I heard footstep coming up the stairs I turned onto my other side looking to the door. I saw the handle move and I shut my eyes pretending to sleep.

"you know she's been nervous about meeting you, you were one of the first things she asked me about" Dad said in a whisper by the door

"Really I was what she wanted to know most about?" I heard Remus asked his voice barely even that of a whisper. "leave me on my own with her a second"

I heard footsteps going away and the door shut, I felt the edge of the bed sink slightly, I didn't dare open my eyes. I felt his hand brush my cheek moving a strand of hair from my face, it was such a gentle gesture I let my eyes flick open.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Remus asked there was a caring look to his features as he spoke. I felt my heart give a squeeze

"I was awake before you guys started yelling and don't blame dad and your mum, it wasn't their fault" I said

"I don't blame them I blame your mum no offence, but she had no right denying me and dad a relationship with you, I just feel dad should of done more then maybe things wouldn't turn out like this" Remus said

"I'm not offended and your dad would of tried, but mum and Jack, moved us away and changed all our means of contacts" I said sadly "I barely slept yesterday worried you wouldn't except me"  
"of course I would, your my little sister, none of this is your fault" Remus laughed

"Thanks, by the way I may be the little sister but, I can beat any boy in a fight, so you don't need to be protective" I said

"I may not need to be, doesn't mean I won't be though all older brothers are protective of there younger siblings, except maybe Sirius" Remus said.

* * *

Over the last of the holidays, me and Remus became closer and closer and as time got closer to Hogwarts so did the full moon, I was nervous. My animal instincs were starting to kick in. Soon it came the day to go to Hogwarts. I got up early showered and got dressed. _Polyvore: going to Hogwarts_ (Felicia)

I headed downstairs to find Olivia in the kitchen.

"Morning Felicia" Olivia smiled as she cooked breakfast

"Morning Olivia, would you like some help?" I asked

"I'll be fine thank you, but could you wake your dad and Remus?" She asked

"Sure" I smiled I went upstairs and knocked on dads door I heard grumbling "Dad you have to get up"

"Ok" I heard his reply then movement, I then went to Remus' room and knocked

"Yeah?" I heard Remus say sleepily

"You need to get up" I said

"Right I'm getting up" He grumbled. I headed back down stairs. Soon they came down, we had our breakfast and it wasn't long before we were at kings cross station. We went through the barrier with dad. Remus smiled and went over to three boys, two with black hair and one short and plump. one off the boys with black haired had glasses the other a jacket and then I spotted my friend.

"SEV,RED!" I yelled running over and hugging them.

"Hey Fel" They both smiled, I saw Remus get on the train with his friends.

"Will you guys come sit with my brother and his friends?" I asked

"Potter will just hex me" Severous frowned

"He won't dare" I said with a grin. "Just once please"

"Fine" Lily sighed, Severous nodded, we grabbed our things and went down the train. until I saw the boys, the black haired boy with the leather jacket was sat next to Remus and the other two opposite them.

"You over there" I said glaring at the one with a leather jacket, he looked and saw Severous

"Like i'd listen to some idiot mate of Sniverly's" He smirked Remus went to hit him but couldn't because as soon as the word idiot left his mouth he was pinned against the wall. He was now looking at me shocked.

"Lets get some things straight yeah, one no one calls me an idiot, two if I ever hear you call Sev, Sniverly again you'll lose your tongue and lastly you should never say anything like that because I will take it as a challenge and I don't back down from a challenge, now i'm going to let you go and your going to sit next to Specs over there so me, Severous and Lily can sit down near Rem. Is that clear?" I growled, he nodded I let go and he sat by the other boys I sat by Remus leaning into him, Lily sat next to me and Severous next to her. James and Sirius were glaring at me for ages.

"Why are you three even sitting with us? We hate Snape, he hates us and Evans hate us" the boy with the glasses asked

"Because, Fel wanted to sit in here, trust me Potter i'd rather spend as little time with you lot as physically possible" Snape snapped

"Yer but why is **she **sitting here?" the other black haired boy snapped

"Maybe I should do introductions before someone gets killed most likely Sirius by the look of things" Remus said as I went to reply I nodded "Guys this is Felicia, the girl who was staying with Lily who we've been writing to and just for the record Sirius you dare try and do to her what you do to Snape or upset her in the slightest we will fall out big time after all, I found out when I returned home that Felicia here is my half sister, we have the same dad but different mum"

"Wait she's your sister?" James said surprised

"yep oh and by the way, I can be quite friendly unless you get on my bad side which is normally hard to do" I said "It's only because you insulted my intelligence and my friend why I lost my temper"  
"does the problem have anything to do with your short temperament today?" Lily asked knowingly

"A little" I told her she and Severous just nodded. The rest of the journey was in awkward silence after I yelled at the boys after they had asked me what my problem was for the 20th time and telling them it wasn't something that concerned them.

After arriving at Hogwarts I was sorted into hufflepuff and lead to the dorms I soon fell asleep.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading, please leave me reviews and you guys rock. _

_BlackLabradorGirl_


End file.
